Ketsueki no Michi
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: JROCK SHOCK FIC. Down a forbidden road in Tokyo, Hyde runs a brothel with some pretty strange entertainers. When Hyde tries to make 15yo Meto join 'the business' the eldest Freaky Dancers Hitsugi and Dora decide thats enough- time to escape the brothel but it isn't that easy. See chapter 1 for warnings & Jrocker list. Nightmare Larc En Ciel Gackt Mejibray BLOOD Dir en grey Sadie
1. Chapter 1

_**(JROCK) Shock Fic Dare: write a fic (at least 1 chapter of it, carry it on if others enjoy) set in a brothel with the jrockers as young abused boys. Characters that MUST to be included: Hitsugi (Nightmare), Meto (Mejibray), Hyde (Larc En Ciel), Gackt, Kyo (Dir en grey), Mao (Sadie).**_

**(Other) Characters identities (to stop confusion):**** Vell (Vanilla), Mashiro (Paradeis), Dokodemodora / Dokodemo Dora (Kenllre, BLOOD), Z (R Shitei), Yuuki (Lycaon), Die (Skull), Kaya (Kaya Rose), Mana (Malice Mizer etc), Karin (NoGod), Naotsu (Awake)**

_**I do **__**not**__** own any jrockers, sadly! They belong to themselves and technically their parents x3 In Hitsugi's case, he belongs to his cats…**_

_**WARNINGS: SHOCK FIC! Sex references, possible suggestion or actual scenes of under-age sex, swearing, abuse, suggestions of rape, possible self-harm in later chapters.**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: This is a SHOCK FIC, meaning it is meant to alarm and unsettle the reader. You have been warned. **_

There's a part of Tokyo where many should not go. A street without an official name, only titles from rumours for it to be known by. Kowai Sutorito, Hora Sutorito, Shokku no michi (Road of shock), but the street is better known as Ketsueki no Michi (Road of Blood).

The street's reputation is from its association with the Yukaza. Though they do not actually control what happens there, they do encourage and protect it. Everything that is illegal and wrong has a place down that street. From the horrors of rape accounts to prostitution of teenage boys, the limits are almost non-existent. Though the Yukaza did make something very clear to the residents of Ketsueki no Michi- 'never touch or use his heirs' and to 'protect those of an age before double digits'. Even so, he showed little concern to anyone over the age of 10 unless they were of use or linked by blood to him.

The street consists on a traditional-Japanese looking buildings, with extra floors clearly added in recent years, all cramped together along the claustrophobic slim concrete walk way. Various shops with illegal goods were spattered about. A shop for fireworks, a shop for bombs, a shop for guns, a shop for poisons, a shop for suicide items, and shop for toys used for violent, sexual acts. Three pubs were set down the street, none of them different accept for where they rested. Their outside design was the same and their inside was the same, from the order of the racked up beverages to the wall paper. Everything was a copy of the other.

But, of all the places, the most famous one of all is the 5th stage of the brothel, hidden somewhere underground. Stage 5 is well known my entertainers- the young boys in peculiar outfits and for its abuse of said boys. The boys are set into two groups depending on their appearance. Dolls for the pretty boys, Clowns for the rejected lot. The dolls, the two most notable being Yuuki and Ruki, all had brushed wavy hair to their shoulders, with red lipstick and heavy eye make-up. Their skin was light with a soft peachy glow, and their bodies were perfect and slim. Some wore dresses, like Yuuki and another boy named Karin, while dolls like Ruki preferred leather. The clowns were the opposite; heavy, dramatic clothing, either of dark depressing colours or a blinding clash of rainbow. Their make-up was either frightening or completely overdone, with large amounts of eye makeup and faces as pale as snow.

Unsurprisingly, the Dolls were booked with clients a lot more than the Clowns were. They were also treated better by certain members of the brothel's staff, such as Kiwamu and Zero, who were the 'Lead Whores' as it was bluntly put. Two of the bar tenders did actually take to the clowns until they had a full on motherly role to the boys. Kaya and Mana, often referred to as 'the mamas', kept a close eye on the eight clowns. From giving them emotional help to get through the toughness of their jobs, to attempting to heal their physical pain caused my sadistic clients. Not to say that none of the clowns had parents, as some of them actually did, but down in Ketsueki no Michi, Kaya and Mana were all they had.

The clowns consisted of eight strange boys, the youngest at just 14 years old and the oldest at 18. Sad to say, they were the reject of the lot, none of them considered by Hyde, the Brothel owner, as prettier enough. He told the boys to hide their faces so that's what they did; until the point where they could no longer recognise themselves in the mirror without their fakery.  
Dokodemodora and Hitsugi were the oldest at 18.  
Dokodemodora kept his background to himself, only revealing it to Hitsugi. All that he revealed to those around him was that he had been there since the age of 11 and had worked for the dealers as a spy for officers that could cause trouble. Just a year later, Hyde got hold of him and here he is today with his blonde ringlets and Alice dresses.  
Hitsugi isn't as secretive to those he trusts. His story is a sad, brave yet stupid one about the biggest mistake of his life. At 13 years old, Mitsuo as he was then known, was desperate for money to get his band up and running. With his unsupportive parents refusing to help, most jobs being taken, and the job he did have not bringing enough money, the strong willed Mitsuo tracked down the terrible street in desperation. He hadn't meant for things to go the way they did. Like Dokodemodora, he started off in the drug business, but instead of spying, he sold psychedelics to drug addicts from his school. Unlike his friend, he wasn't caught by Hyde and taken to the brothel, instead he went there begging for work at the bar himself. That's where he first met Mama Mana. While Mitsuo did his best at working at the brothel bar, Mana did his best to keep Mitsuo unnoticed by Hyde or the yukaza boss, Gackt. His plan failed. Hyde promised a high salary to the boy and to keep word away from the cops and his family about him working with the drug dealers; all Mitsuo had to do was 'dance'. Scared by Hyde's subtle threats, Mitsuo agreed. His first show didn't go well. The audience complained about how he looked and how he acted. That's how he ended up with the Clowns. More was to come when his father found out. In a rage, Mitsuo's father hunted down the brothel and began a violent argument with Zero. As a fight began in the street, the boss and his guards appeared. Disliking the sight of one of his 'preferred' men being attacked, Gackt shot Mitsuo's father. As the boy screamed at the sight of his father, barely conscious and lying in a pool of his own blood, Gackt grabbed crying Mitsuo and spoke in to his face. He ordered that he remained in the brothel or the Yukaza would fake his father's murder on to him. If he promised to stay, Gackt would have his men drop his father outside the hospital, giving him a chance of being saved. Mitsuo agreed and became Hitsugi in an attempt to forget.  
17 year old Naotsu's arrival here was two years previous. Alone, without hope and desperate for help, he entered the brothel and begged to work so he could live. He was quickly taken in by Mama Kaya, Mama Mana, Hitsugi, and Dokodemodora.  
Z and Die, both 16, arrived together, thrown in by the Yukaza as a 'present' to Hyde. The two were kidnapped from an orphanage near Kyoto a year previous and kept as 'pets' for Gackt. The boss quickly became bored, and gave them to Hyde with certainty that he's find some use for the boys.  
15 year old Mashiro was sold to the dealers by his drug addicted father to pay off a debt. The dealers thought he was cute and sold him to Hyde for a hefty profit. Hyde quickly labelled him simply as a prostitute, but before the boy could even be sold for a horrifying night, one of the dancers had a 'sudden accident' with the Yukaza for stealing and Hyde decided Mashiro would be a good replacement.  
15 year old Meto didn't even know his own story. Most of the time he chose to be mute and his mind unable to process the real world, Meto was yet another boy presented to the brothel by the drug dealers. Hyde did to Meto what he did to the others; he made him dance and then labelled depending on the audiences reactions. Before he was even labelled a clown, Dora had taken him in and Hitsugi had taken a shine to him too.  
Little 14 year old Vell is the baby, or as Dokodemodora put it; 'Hitsugi's baby'. Vell entered the brothel in a very similar style to Hitsugi- bribery from the mafia. Vell's parents became involved in the Yukaza, and when things got bad it was Vell who suffered. The brave boy hunted down the Yukaza and offered his own life to them if they'd just 'forgive and forget' his family. To his surprise, they agreed. To Vell's shock, they didn't take him to some underground bunker or something to kill him, instead they tied him up and took him down a horrid, cramped street and into a pub-like-looking place called 'Hyde's'. They threw into a room and left him there for a few days, before the door opened to reveal a kind looking man in a patterned dress. Kaya sadly took the boy to Hyde's office, as he had been ordered. The rest is to be guessed.

Our story starts on an average Monday night in Hyde's. As always, stage 5 was reserved for the Yukaza boss and his sons. The boss strode in to the room, his two sons Kyo and Mao striding in through the door swiftly after him, all three with stern faces and a look in their eyes that only the devil should possess. The room was only lightly lit, with not a single light shining on the empty stage. Mama Kaya quickly appeared at the door, adjusting his wig and swallowing hard. He stared hard at the stage, unmoving until the boss bellowed his name, awakening him from thoughts and setting himself into motion to make the boss and his sons' usual order. Placing the glasses on a tray and carrying upon one set of finger tips and thumb, Kaya quickly scuttled over to the table where they sat, their body guard's making a secure wall behind them. The boss smirked through his long black fringe and gave a small nod.

"Good one Kaya" he leaned back and stared hard at the body guard behind him. The guard blink before catching on, quickly taking sips of each of the drinks and swallowing. Seconds passed and he was still standing tall. The boss was satisfied "Good" he mumbled before sipping the drink "What do you have for us tonight, Madame?"

Kaya wetted his lips before speaking a calm manner "Clowns will take the stage first. Then the Dolls. I'm afraid all the dolls are taken tonight-"

"That's fine" the boss spat "me and the boys haven't had a laugh for a while. The clowns will do just fine"

The gang sniggered.

"There's nothing funnier" The boss sneered "Than a freak in tears."

As he spoke, the lights went down and a dim glow warmed the stage. The thick blue curtain was hauled up, leaving a thin veil that showed the strange silhouettes of the 8 boys that stood behind in a neat line all bunched up close. The two boys in the centre, one with blonde ringlets and the other with straight purple locks clasped nervous hands.

"Hitsu?" spoke the curly haired one

"Hmm?" mumbled the purple haired boy

"You know that thing I make you promise every time they take me?"

"Of course…"

The music began to play, and the sound of the ropes beginning to pull away the veil echoed to the clown's ears.

"The dolls are all booked out tonight…" the curly boy spoke with a strong voice to hide his fear from the boys around him.

"I know" the straightened haired boy spoke in the same flat but strong tone.

"Look after them" the ringlet haired boy squeezed his friends hand then freed it.

"Always do" Hitsugi breathed, before pulling a scary grin, as always, onto his face as the curtain rose and they were exposed.  
The 8 boys, all dressed in strange, clashing outfits and horror make-up, stepped on to the stage and into the bright, blinding stage lights, and all eight pairs of eyes landed on the man sitting in front of the stage, a cigar in hand and small, wicked eyes boring into them, waiting for the soul killing show they would have to do.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Hitsugi stepped out his dressing room, still wearing his red and black costume shorts and the under shirt from his matching military jacket. His make-up was mostly gone, just a little black make-up left on eyes. He looked round the corridor, quickly catching the sight of Mashiro exiting his dressing room a few doors down.

"'Shiro!" Hitsugi called, jumping over to him "Where's Dora?"

"He's gone already" Mashiro bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the cold closed door behind him.

Hitsugi cocked his head to one side as he gazed as Mashiro's sad face.

"You shouldn't worry" the black haired boy said "Dora is always fine-"

"I'm not worried about Dora" Mashiro sighed.

"Then what?" Hitsugi frowned, leaning side-ways against the wall, arms folded.

"Meto"

"Mute again?"

"No! Well, yes" Mashiro struggled out "But that's not the point. Haven't you heard what Hyde said?"

Hitsugi shook his head, his worry beginning to grow at mention of Hyde's name.

"He wants to put Meto in 'the business'"

Hitsugi froze, his eyes wide.

_Meto? Why Meto?! Why-_

"I don't think he even understands" Mashiro went on, eyes on the floor "Maybe he does and he won't admit it, but…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Mashiro" Hitsugi pushed his body of the door.

"Yes-um?"

"Go to bed" the boy ordered, heading back into his dressing room to finish getting changed out of costume.

It wasn't just the clowns that objected to Hyde's decision, though their say was worth as much as half a penny. Kaya stood next to Hyde's desk, desperately pleading with the boss.

"Why him? He's too fragile-"

"He's a weird one, alright" Hyde sniggered deep in his throat "But that's exactly why I want him on the market. He'll be costly, of course. Clients will have to pay a big sum for him."

"I thought he'd be billed as 'extremely damaged goods'?" inquired Kaya, not trying to offend the boy but just simply change Hyde's mind.

"Yes, but they're in fashion! Men like the damaged goods at the moment"

"I'm surprised…" Kaya mumbled, racking his brains for another thing he could say in protest. "I think he's a bit too much-"

"He's perfect"

"I think they'll be-"

"What's your game?!" Hyde spat at her "Trying to protect you're precious babies?" he sneered, leaning closed to Kaya "They're not babies. If they weren't prepared to be put in the business then they shouldn't have come here-"

"Not all of them have the choice-"

"Well they should have left!"

"Not all them have the choice there either! I-"

The argument was interrupted abruptly as Hitsugi flew into the room, now fully in his usual clothes, his natural self-hidden by piercings, dark sunglasses and a black beanie.

"What's this I've heard about Meto?!" he demanded, slamming his hands down on Hyde's desk.

Mana took a natural step back from the boy, but Hyde remained cool and calm, unfazed by Hitsugi's entrance and loud voice.

"The news has got a round, I see?" Hyde asked with little interest.

"You bet it bloody well has!" Hitsugi spat "You can't put a 15 year old in this line of work! It's bad enough he's humiliating himself by dancing, let alone being introduced to prostitution."

"If I remember correctly, you were put in the whore line at _14_. He's a year older, if anything you should see it as a better age. I'm pretty sure, Hitsu, that you'll agree that it's all for the best-"

"It's because I was put in this business at a young age that I don't want him going into it-"

"You're not his father or brother or something" laughed Hyde "You needn't worry about him. Worry about yourself"

"I don't want to be selfish! I want to love the people around me, and for them to love me back" Hitsugi rushed to the desk, slamming his hands on to the wood in front of his master "Me and the other clowns are _family_. We look out for each other. We protect each other. We-"

"He'll enjoy the money-"

"He'll be emotionally destroyed!"

"You and Dora didn't turn out too bad" Hyde looked Hitsugi up and down with disapproving eyes. "Excusing your quite clear fetish from holes" he gave a little wink as he realised how many ways his line, referring to the boy's piercings, could be taken.

"You're disgusting" Hitsugi spat again

"And, yet, I am your boss" Hyde got up from his seat and made his way over to Hitsugi "Remember, metal mouth-" Hyde took a tight hold of Hitsugi's collar and pulled him closer to him "If it wasn't for me, your father would be 6 fucking feet under" The boy struggled in his hold "And you'd be locked away in a cell"

"A cell and an orange uniform seems better then someone vandalising me every night-"

"Even so" Hyde smirked, bringing his face closer to the boy's "You're still here, aren't you" he sneered at him.

"Then I'll go" Hitsugi answered confidently.

"Where will you go?" His master asked with fake shock.

"I found this place, didn't I? I'll find somewhere else"

Hyde chuckled in his throat "You didn't find this place. Everybody knows about this place!"

"They don't! If so, why isn't when anyone dares ask about it, there reply is always 'what' and 'where'?"

"They're scared to even speak of it" Hyde leered at the hooker boy.

"Actually" Dokodemo Dora entered the room, his black and red flats clicking against the polished wooden floor "I'll think you'll find they daren't speak of all this and us because they're disgusted. Fear is limited in the reason…" Dora stood by the door, his eyes shooting bolts of fire at the man who held his friend by the neck cuff.

"Shut up!" Hyde spat. "There must be a reason…" Hyde began again to Hitsugi, his voice cruel but a mere whisper "For you to stay… Maybe it's to save your family's dignity?"

The anger on Hitsugi's felt melted as memories flooded his mind. His eyes clouded as his thoughts ran away in to pain.

"Or maybe you like it" before the boy could think, he'd been punched straight in the face by his boss. Hitsugi fell against the wall, coughing and spluttering while Dora jumped to his side, kneeling by him and cupping his cheek gently, worry in his eyes.

"Maybe you like the feeling of being dominated and violated, eh?" Hyde gave a little laugh, relaxing back into his swivel chair, leering at the boy with a sadistic grin on his lightly tanned face.

Hitsugi inhaled shakily, raising a hand to wipe the blood from his torn lip. "Hyde-san…" he whispered "Please…" he uneasily got to his feet, still leaning against the wall as he did so, his head spinning "I'll do anything, just don't put Meto or any of the others into the business… Not yet at least" Hyde only smiled more, the cruel grin melting Hitsugi's bravery "I'll do more clients, I'll wear less, I'll cut my hair and change my name if you want me to, I-"

"That's enough" Hyde held up a hand and turned himself round in his swivel chair to look out the large window and out into the dirty street.

Mana bit his lip before running to Hitsugi's aid, holding him up and keeping him steady, licking his thumb and cleaning the blood from Hitsugi's face.

"I'll make you a deal." Hyde spoke with his back still to the three "It'll consist for both of you"

Dora felt his heart drop.

"A live act. You two"

"Live?" whispered Dora

"Tomorrow night"

Hitsugi slowly turned his head to Dora, who was still crouched on the floor, his cheeks blushing as his eyes filled with horror at the idea.

"W-who" Dora and Hitsugi began in unison, before Hyde interrupted them, already knowing the question.

"Hitsugi tops since he's less girly. It seems that, for some reason, not many of our customers are fond of dominate 'women'" Hyde explained. "Do we have a deal?"

Hitsugi carried on staring at Dora. The blonde boy looked away from his friend and down at his baggy fading blue jeans. "Deal" was all he said.

"And Hitsugi" Hyde sounded cheery "What do you say? You 'mate' for tomorrow night has agreed"

Silence painted the air as Hitsugi remained unresponsive, staring at his friend and unable decide what to do.

"Decide. Now" Hyde ordered, his tone changing completely.

"Okay" The boy whispered

Hyde nodded "That's better" He eyed the two boys "Get out"

Hitsugi and Dora nodded weakly, before slowly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Kaya watched them leave with sad eyes before scowling at his boss. Hyde smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"They asked for it"

Kaya nodded before exiting the room too.

The two boys walked next to each other in silence, both staring at the floor. The headed up the three flights of stair cases to the top floor of the brothel house where they're rooms were located. Dora's was the first room to be encountered, with Hitsugi's being right at the other end of the hall way. Dora stopped at his door, grabbing Hitsugi by the jumper cuff to stop him from walking away. Hitsugi turned to him giving him a questioning look, while Dora stared back with large eyes, before opening his door and slowly pulling Hitsugi in with him, their eyes still linked.

_**Just to remind you, this is a **__**shock fic**__**, so if you complain about the content I shall not be**____**acknowledging it, sorry. The point of a shock fic is to alarm and disturb. If you didn't want to be alarmed or disturbed you shouldn't have read on!**_

_**Should I carry it on? **_

_**I take requests! I write anything EXCEPT incest and extremely graphic rape scenes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's comment: This chapter was embarrassing to write. I'm not very comfortable with writing sexual scenes, and this scene was especially horrible to create. I hope I did a good job. I honestly feel I should apologise to Hitsugi and Dora for writing them into such a terrible scene….**_

The two boys sat on the window ledge, looking out in to the dark night. The gothic sight of bats flying in front of the moon caught their eyes before disappearing in a chimney. The shadows of unpleasant happenings gleamed through windows. Far away screams, cackles and unsettling chants whispered in the eerie darkness. Hitsugi dragged on his cigarette, his head leaning on the cool window as he thought hard. He felt a hand slip over to lie on his own.

"I wanted you here with me for company and comfort" Dora reminded him "So why are you silent?" The blonde hair boy reached out the pull a cigarette from Hitsugi's pocket, placing it between his lips before reaching for the lighter. Hitsugi made a grab the item in his pocket quickly without hesitation, taking it away from Dokodemodora's sight.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's harmful" the purple haired boy spoke sternly.

"What have I got to lose?" Dora snorted

"Your amazing future"

Dora scoffed again, shaking his head as he took the cancer stick from his mouth and eyed it "I have no future"

"You do. Things will be bright for you" Hitsugi insisted forcefully.

"Forgive me, but I doubt it"

Hitsugi sighed, throwing the lighter into Dora's lap and staring back out the window, forgetting the blonde's hand still lied on his own.

"Hitsu…" Dokodemodora mumbled

"Hmm?"

"Be gentle"

Hitsugi smirked, his gaze returning to his friend "What a weak thing to say"

Dokodemodora frowned at his friend, hurt by Hitsugi's sudden lack of seriousness to the situation. Still, the pierced boy smiled at him, before taking the final drag on his cigarette and throwing the butt out the top slightly open window.

"I promise it'll all be okay"

Dora was about to comment upon his friends insecure promise, but was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. The blonde declared permission to enter for the person on the other side, who obeyed nicely. The wild mass of uneven black curls that peeped round the door belonged to a boy. His lips were as red as fresh cherries and his large eyes made him look like an insect.

"Hey Meto" the purple haired boy waved casually, his piercings glittering in the moon light.

Meto nodded, stepping in to the room, delicately closing the door behind him before stumbling over to the elder pair. Dora frowned at the sight.

"Your knees still giving you trouble?" Dora asked worriedly.

Meto nodded, making a high grunting sound before hopping up in the space between Dora and Hitsugi and pointing at his ankles.

"Knees and ankles? Hasn't Kaya given you any pills?" Dora shuffled closer to the younger boy in a parental fashion.

Meto shook his head before doing a little performance to space on his information. The boy looked down his dungaree top, then in his pockets. He swivelled his head from side to side before slowly shrugging, his arms out like a 'W'.

"They've run out?" Hitsugi checked, earning a fierce nod. "You in a lot of pain, Meme?"

Meto shook his head slowly, looking at the floor.

"Are you being brave?" Hitsugi smiled fondly.

Meto nodded enthusiastically before clapping his hands.

Hitsugi poked him in the cheek "Cutie"

Meto immediately pouted, but still crawled over to huddle on Hitsugi's lap, his head on his chest. Hitsugi laughed quietly, rearranging Meto's position so Hitsugi wrap one arm round the boy's waist, his thumb making circler moments. The pierced boy popped a cigarette out his jean pocket and placed it in his mouth, snatching the lighter.

"I don't know why you've taken to me so much" Hitsugi murmured, the cigarette hanging his lips

"Ne'uh" Was Meto's spoken reply, turning his head and grabbing on to Hitsugi's sleeve.

"You're an odd one" Hitsugi rested his cheek upon Meto's crazy curls.

"Love me" croaked out the boy.

"Yes everyone loves you" Dora humoured, smiling at him with the same fond smile Hitsugi gave.

Meto was without question a peculiar boy, though once you get close to him you can see nothing but an adorable, damaged child. Meto was one of the rare Clowns that wore make-up all the time. The 15 year old always wore bright red lipstick and black eye make-up and massive midnight coloured contacts. He also had a few piercings. When he arrived at the brothel, he already has his ears pierced, by fellow clown Z pierced his mouth after coming to the understanding that Meto adored Hitsugi, much like Z. Hitsugi's signature was his piercings. Having more than two piercings on your bottom lip became a suggestion down Ketsueki No Michi that you were something to do with Hide's Clowns. With the reputation the clowns had, it would also be assumed you were mentally damaged, easy, and worth very little to the Mafia.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Hitsugi mumbled in to Meto's ear.

The black haired boy shrugged. Hitsugi sighed, slowly pushing Meto off his body tiredly, swinging his legs of the window sill lazily.

"Come on, Meme. Let's get you to bed" Hitsugi yawned, jumping off the ledge and holding a hand out to help Meto down.

The boy jumped to his feet, wincing at his bad ankles, but quickly carry on, like he always did. Hitsugi and Meto joined hands and began to head out Dora's room.

"Night, Dorry" Hitsugi smiled kindly.

Meto turned round to waggle his long, thin fingers at his friend. Dora replied in the same way.

"Night guys" Dora chirped, watching his two friends leave his room tiredly.

Dora rubbed his left shoulders, taking a deep breath in. He released it with his eyes closed, feeling his whole body release some tension. He had hoped having Hitsugi for company would have helped him clear his mind, but instead it seemed to make worse. Almost every night Dora had to allow someone to defile him, but it was always in a room, alone, just them. No would could see the look of humiliation on his face. All the world would see was a man enter a desiccated 'private entertainment longue', and for him to reappear from the room more or less an hour looking dishevelled and satisfied. It was somewhat a comfort to know no one saw what the man left behind; a bruised boy, possibly crying- That or staring into space, playing with the dirty yen in his hand. Filthy money.

But filthy money was his only way.

Tomorrow, everyone would see his shame. The second twist was that the one defiling him was his friend. He'd never thought of Hitsugi like that; as in someone to experience a sexual encounter with. He was his best friend, a brother. Dora worried that their disgusting stage act might put dents in their friendship. He didn't want that. He feared that Hitsugi would never be able to look at him again. He needed Hitsugi. The boy simply prayed as he sat on the window sill, staring up at the sky hidden by thick, grey chimney smoke.

Both Hitsugi's and Dora's sleep that night were difficult and frustrating. Neither boy woke up the next morning feeling ready for what their day held.

The day padded on too quickly for Dora. His fear of losing Hitsugi only increased when he saw nothing of the purple haired boy. He had gone on many unsuccessful searches for his dear friend.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday" Said Mashiro

"The last I saw of him he was heading to the workshop. He said something about fixing a costume- but that was 4 hours ago!" Z told him.

Meto shrugged, giving the elder boy a sad look

"Not a clue" yawned Die, before carrying on his way.

"I don't know… I don't think I've seen him today. Maybe he's gone for a walk!" Vell smiled, noticing the hint of worry on Dora's face.

"Er…. No. No. No I don't. Sorry Dokodem!" Apologised Naotsu.

Dora's quest failed. The blonde spent his day in his room mostly, sorting through his wardrobe and making a pile of costume that needed to be fixed or edited. He found two crumped right the back of his wardrobe that would no longer fit him. One was baby pink and pastel green with frills round the neck. The only was black and shapeless with white ruffles would the next, arms and down the seams. Dora immediately knew what to do with them and sneakily popped the pink and green in Mashiro's costume collection and the black in Meto's. Dora smiled as a warm thought came to his head.

'_We really are like a little family… We even do the hand-me-downs'_

He giggled to himself before carrying out his day, doing his best to think of anything else other than Hitsugi and that night's performance.

Six PM seemed to pounce on Dora, and soon he found himself heading to the dressing rooms, his costume and makeup box in his arms. He couldn't help but try to catch a glimpse of Hitsugi somewhere, but the purple haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Negative thoughts began to swim around Dora's mind, but he quickly knocked them to the back and focused on his make-up. Focus on perfection, he told himself, not on bad things.  
Dokodemo Dora placed the mascara down on the make-up desk and peered at his reflection. A strange face he had become so accustomed to stared back from behind him. The corners of Dora's lips turned as he felt his body relax.

"You look pretty" Hitsugi's voice came from the dressing room door.

The 5 ft 4 boy stood leaning against the brown wood with his hands behind his back. His eyes were on Dokodemo Dora's reflection but yet, to Dora, they looked so vacant as if he wasn't really seeing anything at all. As if life was draining from the windows of his soul. Dead.

Dora only gave a little smile, fiddling with a stick of lipstick on the counter.

"I'm supposed to look scary dude" the blonde murmured

"You said you liked to look pretty"

Dora sighed "I'm a strange boy aren't I? What guy wants to be pretty…?"

"An interesting and honest one" Hitsugi pushed his body off the door with his foot and slowly paced over to his friend. "I'm sorry in advance"

"Dude, it's cool" Dora half laughed his false line.

"Still best friends after this?"

"Of course" Dora looked up into the mirror, catching the eye of Hitsugi's reflection "It's not that bad"

"Yep" Hitsugi spat, quickly turning on his heel and heading out the door

"Hitsu-!" Dokodemo Dora jumped out his chair and followed his friend quickly.

Dora paused outside the door, seeing Hitsugi already in a conversation with Mana and Kaya Rose. The heavy electro music from the stage echoed backstage, causing the wall lights to shake worryingly. The whole back stage corridor was uncomfortably hot. With a flick of his head to remove a stray hair from his eyes, Dokodemo Dora sauntered over as confidently as he could. His confident air died when he noticed the items in the two men's hands. Mana, beautiful in blue and black as always, held a black studded collar tightly by its buckle. Kaya, dressed in a pink and green sight-offender mini dress, was fiddling with a leash in his hands as he rambled to Hitsugi.

"Here he is" Kaya beamed, trying to be as kind as he could too the pair.

Silent, as all ways, Mana nudged closer to the blonde boy and began to do the collar up round Dora's neck with shaky hands. Dora felt the blood drain to his toes as reality hit him, but did his best to keep his cool, lifting his hair up to help Mana buckle up the collar.

"Hyde says he wants a dominator and slave sort of deal" Kana explained with a sigh, handing the handle of the leather leash to the pierced boy "You will walk on holding the leash in one hand, the other round Dee's waist. You lead him on then push him to kneel on the floor. Whip him-"

"I'm not-!"

"You have to whip him with the leash once, then you rip his dress open from the back. The rest is basic. Hyde hasn't mentioned anything else so you'll be able to go easy on him. Get over and done with." Kaya kissed Hitsugi's forehead. "He'll be fine sweetheart. You'll look after him, I'm sure"

Hitsugi muttered something inaudible, his sad eyes looked over at Dora, who was staring at the floor solemnly. Mana took the other end of the leash and clicked it onto Dora's collar.

"Prepare him properly as best you can-"

Hitsugi grimaced as Kaya carried on

"Stretching method etc, but I'm sure you know all this"

"Clients have done it to me before. I know what to do" Hitsugi nodded, doing his best to sound confident and at ease.

The two boys twitched slightly as the music from the stage died, and the sound of the dancers tapping feet grew. Led by their precocious leader, Ruki, his right hand man Karin strutting by his side, the Dolls headed their way.

"Ahem" Ruki sang as he pushed his way straight through the middle of the two crossdressers and two clowns.

The other Dolls followed quickly, many fiddling about their appearance. Yuuki, a boy not much smaller then Hitsugi with bleach blonde curls and luscious red lips saunted over to Hitsugi, coming to stand right in front of him with a petit smirk on his sickeningly pretty face.

"Hey freaky" he cooed, pouting his lips and fiddling with the ruffles of Hitsugi's red costume "I understand how you feel gorgeous-" He turned his head smirk at Dora "No one wants to touch some thing like that"

Hitsugi gritted his teeth, scowling at the scanderly dressed boy Yuuki leaned himself closer to Hitsugi's ear before whispering in a saltry voice.

"But if you need it. I'll make it all better for you after" Yuuki pressed a gentle kiss on Hitsugi white cheek. "You know I can, kitty"

"Yuuki" Hitsugi spat in a stern voice.

"Fine fine" growled Yuuki "Bye bye kitty" Yuuki dodged round the pierced boy and followed the rest of the Dolls quickly.

Hitsugi bit his lip, staring at the floor in thought. Dora stared over with a quizzical gaze. Both boys thoughts were interrupted by a reluctant sounding Kaya.

"It's time boys…"

Dora's breath caught painfully in his throat. The horror has finally arrived. There was no turning back now. There was no way he could anyway. He filth Hitsugi's small rough hand slink in to his, giving it a little squeeze before gently pulling him forward towards the stage. That's Hitsugi for you; face the problem. Get it over and down with.

"Hitsugi-" Kana grabbed the boy's shoulder "Swallows these quick. They'll give you hand if you know what I mean"

Hitsugi's pale cheeks flashed scarlet as quickly gulped down the pills without liquid, grimacing as he did. He grabbed Dora's hand tightly and pulled him forward as the boys headed to the stage. The air became thicker and hotter the close they got, the sound of the chattering crowd growing. The boys knew where to go, and headed to stand right behind the dull, dusty red show curtain. The curtain-men nodded at each other, the red head one pressing play on the CD player behind him. Loud, crashing mental rock exploded through the stage speakers with a loud scream. The crowd began to cheer- the music telling them who exactly was behind that curtain: The Clowns. Dora choked on his breath as the curtain began to withdraw, the bright stage lights hitting his eyes with feisty punches. Hitsugi remained calm, a serious but cold expression his face. Without warning, hitsugi released Dora's hand yanked on the silver chain, pulling the blond forward cruelly. The pierced boy led the other to the center of the stage then walked up behind him. Dora swallowed hard as his eyes caught the sight of a camera, which showed the sign wide on a protected screen. He looked away quickly, hoping the audience had been his fearful face. He knew they 's breath became heavy, as he realised Hitsugi wasn't in sight. Had he gone of stage? Had he left Dora? Had he-

Dora hallowed as a sore, throbbing pain was whipped on to his back. Hitsugi was behind him.

Hitsugi closed his eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath of the hot air in an attempt to prepare himself for what he had to do. He walked up behind Dora with gritted teeth, wondering his hands down from his shoulders and to the back of the dress, giving it to tug and ripping it further. Slowly, Hitsugi pulled it down, the material parting to reveal Dora's silky pale back. Hitsugi gentle forced Dora to turn round to face him before he slipped his hands under the dress from the blonde shoulders and pushed it off and down his arms. The crowd cheered as Dokodemodora's dress fell to the floor almost suddenly, leaving the boy almost completely bare accept for his red heels and knee high socks. The blonde boy gritted his teeth, his eyes closed tightly shut as he felt the cold air hit his body, his exposure causing unbearable humiliation. Guilt grew and sank down in Hitsugi's stomach as he stared at his vulnerable friend in front of him. He swallowed as he stepped forward, taking Dora by the shoulders and pulling him a little closer. The boy opened his watery eyes to look at his friend in misery, but without a single speck of pleading. There was no point. It would be selfish to plead. This humiliation would save little Meto.  
The horrid cheers of drunken men carried on around them, dirty and foul words shooting in the air, but all being ignored by the two boys, who forced themselves to see only each other.

"I'm sorry" Hitsugi whispered "You know I don't-"

"Shut up and do the act!" bellowed a disgusting man, perched in the front row with a perverse expression as he stared up at the scene.

"I'm sorry" Hitsugi repeated to Dora before he crashed his lips onto his frightened friend's. The kiss wasn't meant for romance, but for an apology and a source of comfort for Dokodemodora, something to help calm the other down, maybe even to make it all seem like the act they were about to commit wasn't just a sick show for filthy minds but could mean a little bit more. Not romantic, but more than sickness. Not all perverse and dirty, but somehow there would an innocence in the public sexual act and a sense of beauty like all sexual acts should have.  
They broke the kiss with a snap as the drunken men the crowd began to boo, unimpressed by how slowly the two were taking it.

"It's just you and me." Hitsugi whispered, his hands cupping Dora's cheek "Just you and me. They aren't there. It's only me. It's okay with me, right?"

Dora nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. As instructed, Hitsugi stuck two fingers in his mouth while Dokodemodora took the hint and dropped to the floor, looking at his own chest in embarrassment once again. Hitsugi dropped down too and slowly pulling his finger out his mouth, pulling a face of disgust at a string of saliva. He swallowed and thought quickly. The 18 year rushed to wrap one arm round Dora's waist and pulled him close into a powerful kiss while his other hand sneaked round to his entrance, one finger slip in side. Dora's body became stiff, his jaw tight with their kiss, as he flung his arms round the other's shoulders. Hitsugi muttered an apology against the Dora's lips before beginning to force a second finger inside. Dora struggled around in the other's arms as pain throbbed in his body. This was awful, painful, humiliating, and he couldn't turn back. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of Hitsugi's fingers twisting inside of him. The pain began to weaken, but he knew what that meant. The purpled haired boy pulled his lips away from Dora's, kissing across his face and getting close to his ear.

"It's all okay. I'm sorry" Hitsugi pulled his fingers out half way and forced the third in, causing Dora to grunt "Yell if you want, it doesn't matter-"

"FUCK!" Dora drew out the yell, causing an unpleasant cheer for the audience.

"Ignore them. They're not there" Hitsugi whispered "You've got to lay back now"

Dora gritted his teeth as he reluctantly allowed himself to slowly fall back, adjusting his leg so Hitsugi could move his arm but still keep preparing him. As he laid back, it occurred to Dora what those pills must have been as he same Hitsugi one handed-ly on doing his leather pants. The blonde boy gritted his teeth harder. He shuddered as he felt the fingers slide out of him as Hitsugi's released his member awkwardly. Dora closed his eyes tightly shut and allowed his friend move him around a little. He heard the sound of Hitsugi spitting, before he felt something against his entrance, sliding in very very slowly. It didn't hurt, in fact it almost seemed soft and maybe even comfortable. Dora felt his heart begin to race manically. It felt great, but it shouldn't have... It was so wrong. So very. Very. Very.

Very wrong.

_**So, I've cut it, somewhat at a cliff hanger.**_

_**Yes, this scene will be carried on in the next chapter! I just felt I hadn't updated in so long I had to get something up! Plus, this scene is very stressful to write. I'm really not comfortable with it. **_

_**If you notice in errors, please message me. I would prefer if you MESSAGE me about errors and not say it in a comment. Thank you, thank you!**_

Please comment though! It would mean so much to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Dora kept his eyes tightly shut as he felt his friend begin to trust into him, slowly and gently. The blonde grimaced with discomfort; not at the feeling, but the surroundings. Cackles and jeers echoed in the large but crammed room at the sensitive act played out for the audience's derision. Their crude mockery was a disruption to Hitsugi's concentration as he did his best to think of things to keep his body going. As much as he tried, keeping his libido, at that moment, was a difficulty. Dora, who lied back like a rag doll, could feel his friend beginning to go soft inside of him.

"Fake it" Dora's voice was strained and rough

"What?" Hitsugi spoke between his breaths.

"Pretend to… To finish early then we can… we'll run" Dora spoke feel gritted teeth.

Both boys flinched with racing heart beats as a blue wine bottle flew on to the stage, smashing into sharp pieces not far away from them. A drunken 'woohoo' came from the bottles direction, to be assumed as the one to have thrown it.

"Pretend-"

"But-"

"Please Hitsu!" Dora begged desperately "Please, I-"

The blonde's words were caught in his throat as a wondrous feeling swarmed his insides like a fire; only, for lack of words, pleasant. Hitsugi couldn't help but smirk in triumph as he noticed the look of ecstasy on his friend's face; he'd found the sweet spot. Dora's hands shot round Hitsugi's neck, pulling him down upon him as he ripped his nails down his back. Those nails dug harder, deeper the more Hitsugi hit Dora's sweet spot, setting of the sparks of pleasure. The pain of bleeding wounds only increased Hitsugi's drive as he began to pound faster into the boy beneath him as if on the brink of sexual insanity. Though it was early, the familiar feeling of the end growing closer began to grow. Hitsugi didn't hold back like he usually did when experience a sex act for pleasure (and not for filthy cash). Usually he'd want to drag the sex act out until both him and his partner were weak, sweaty wrecks and unable to breath. The feeling was intense and amazing, but it would be better if he wasn't being watched by the perverse crowd. He thought of the things that made him feel hot and sexually pleading for release as the feeling increased to impact. He rode out the orgasm while the crowd carried on yelling and cheering in a crude manner. Dora's eyes shot open as he jumped at the feeling of his insides being coated in Hitsugi's warm, sticky seed- though he wasn't even close himself. For a few seconds the two were still, staring at each other, panting rapidly. Their silent moment was broken when yet another glass bottle flew onto the stage, crashing close to Dora's head. The blonde yelled, his arms shooting to protect his face. Hitsugi scowled at the glass before rushing up off Dora and jumped to his clothing. Dora began to howl, slowly curling into a foetal position.

As the curtain began to surround the stage, Dora continued to try and huddle up in humiliation while Hitsugi quickly pulled his pants back on, grabbing all their clothes in a collection in his arms. He hastily grabbed Dora's arm and shook it vigorously, tugging. Dokodemodora took the hint, allowing himself to be hauled up to a standing position before being dragged off by Hitsugi, who pulled him by the wrist as he ran off the stage. The sound of the perverse crowd echoed back stage as Dora leaned again the black wall, his arms covering his chest in humiliation. Hitsugi ran his fingers through his hair as his head pound with an ache of horrid stress. Dora moaned miserably, alerting Hitsugi. The purple hair boy grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him to his dress room, slamming the door behind him while wishing there was a lock. Privacy isn't something given lightly at Hyde's. Dora wiped his eyes, practically falling into Hitsugi's make-up chair before circling up in it sadly.

"Come on, blondie" the pierced boy spoke gently, as he dropped their clothes on the floor and began to separate them in to two piles; his own clothes and Dora's clothes. "You shouldn't… There's no need for tears dude"

Hitsugi eyes were pierced as he received no response from Dora, who just nuzzled his face in to the nook of his arm. The blonde boy did shoot to attention when he heard the click of the door closing. He looked up to find himself alone in Hitsugi's dressing room. He sniffed, his eyes falling sadly to the floor. He wondered if he had annoyed his best friend with his tears? Was he just disgusted by what they had just done? He thought Hitsugi was being all cool, calm and nice but maybe-

Dora looked back up to see his friend return to the room, holding clothes he knew well. Hitsugi closed the door behind him with a gentle smile before passing a shirt to his friend.

"Here. Thought you might need these."

Dora sniffed again, giving Hitsugi a meek little half smile as he pulled on the button up dark green shirt. He pulled down over his dignity. He still felt breathless and his fingers still tingled in the oddest way. Hitsugi threw him the rest of his clothes before walking over to the make-up mirror and looking at himself.

"Have you ever looked into a mirror… And been unsure if you are looking at evil or good?"

Dora paused in his efforts to get dressed, slowly turning his head to look at his confusing friend.

"I'm not sure… Don't know what I am anymore…" Hitsugi carried on "I'm not good. I'm not pure and fair of heart. Even when I try to do something of the kind nature I always end up doing something awful in the process"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Dora mumbled as he did up his belt buckle.

When Hitsugi didn't answer, simply looking into the mirror like a lost child, Dora made his way slowly over to his friend, leaning his head on Hitsugi's shoulder.

"You've done nothing wrong, man" Dora's voice was soft, gentle but serious by all means.

"The irony of you saying it" Hitsugi snorted, a sarcastic titter finishing his words. "Ironic"

The pierced boy shook his head tiredly. Dora took a good look at his fatigue ridden friend. Those eyes that had seemed so vacant before almost seemed lifeless. There was no soul behind those brown windows. Hitsugi pushed past Dora and picked up his abandoned costume, folding everything up neatly and stacking them up. Dokodemodora watched with sleepy eyes, unsure or the situation.

"I'm going to head for bed" Hitsugi grumbled "I'll … See you in the dorm in the morning, Dokodemo Dora"

He headed out the dressing room, slamming the door behind him coldly, leaving Dora alone in the suddenly chilly dressing room. The blond clown swallowed hard, breathing in deeply and took a look at his reflection in the full wall mirror. His eye make-up was smeared down his cheeks, his lipstick faded from red to a pinky-orange.

Dora felt dirty. He wanted to bathe away the filth he felt but his washing privileges meant he could not do this until tomorrow morning. Moments like that made him wish he was a doll- their hygiene privileges were a lot better than the clowns.

The embarrassment of such an act made him feel unclean, but what topped off was the fact that he'd enjoyed it. That never happened. He was three to give pleasure, but today he had received it. He felt so dirty. Dora gritted his teeth as he felt a swelling sensation behind his eyes. His bottom lip quivered as the tears began to build up. As the boy took a big breath in the tears burst through his eyelids becoming a waterfall down his rosy cheeks.

"Oh god…" he sobbed, collapsing back into the back up chair, staring as his crying reflection.

He swallowed heard, before his nails attacked his skin. He tore away his salty tears, messy make up and lightly tanned skin as he dragged his nails round his face, ripping the flesh along his jaw until he bled. His tears still fell, stinging horridly on the now sensitive, vulnerable skin on Dora's cheeks.

While Dora became a red faced bloody mess in his dressing room, wounds stinging from tears, Hitsugi had arrived at his dormitory room. The wanting for there to be a lock on his door came to mind, but as already discussed many times, Hyde would not allow it. He wanted easy access to their rooms. They weren't to have privacy. 'Ugly whores don't deserve such a human pleasures' he once told the clowns. Hitsugi shut the door closely behind him and looked round the dark room. The light bulb in his room no longer worked, and since the clown was desperately saving money he hadn't found a few spare yen to buy a new one. He didn't mind so much. He liked the dark. The mysterious warmth and curiosity that came with it was actually soothing to Hitsugi. He never worried about someone having sneaked in and hiding in the darkness. Whatever they planned to do wouldn't upset him.  
Forced sex, he was used to that.  
Murder, death may be a lot more fun than leaving.  
Stealing… That did worry him. But no one would find where he did his desirables. Like everyone had Hyde's, their money was hidden. Floorboards, cracks in the walls, secret compartments, but it was likely that they'd set a few traps for unwanted visitors to their stashes. An added bonus was Hyde's security, was that it was very unlikely anyone would get into their dorms, other than Hyde himself. Hyde felt a sense of ownership towards his dolls and clowns, along with his other labelled sets of prostitutes. Without his saying, no one touched them. He, on the hand, could touch and damaged them as he pleased. Anyone else who did would suffer the consequences. It wasn't worth it.

Hitsugi sighed and opened his wardrobe, placing his costume inside. There was no point washing it. He had hardly worn it that night…

He strolled over the window sill and pulled himself up to open the top window that came up a little before Hitsugi's shoulders. The pierced boy hung the leash out the window and rummaged in his jeans for his lighter. As the dancing yellow flame caught the end of the cigarette, a knock echoed against Hitsugi's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He called out, stuffing his lighter in his pocket roughly.

"Only I" murmured the familiar sultry voice.

Hitsugi's head slowly turned to look at the small curly hair blonde with luscious strawberry lips. Yuuki smirked, closing the door slowly behind him, leaning back on it, one leg pressed against the wood. A corner of the pierced boy's lip curled up as he murmured out his question, cigarette smoke floating out his mouth.

"I've come to make you better" Yuuki winked.

Hitsugi's lip and eyes feel "I'm… I'm not in the mood. That… I've had enough of that tonight"

"Even with me?" Yuuki's whispered in a voice lavished with sex appeal.

Hitsugi sighed and watched as little man slowly walked over. Yuuki's slow, feminine walk was the same as how Hitsugi imagined Marilyn Monroe to have walked; with pride, femininity and alluring sexuality but as if he had all the time in the world.  
Yuuki wrapped his arms round Hitsugi's neck, pecking a kiss on to his cheek, feeling his radiating warmth. The purple haired boy did not smile or kiss back, but embraced the feminine man round the waist and pulled him close. A soft smile brushed across Yuuki's delicate lips as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

To most, Yuuki screamed one word; sex. His lack of covering clothes, the voice he used to get he wanted, the sway of hips when he walked. He screamed sex, but to Hitsugi he howled out something totally different. But Hitsugi was totally sure what, but being in an embrace with Yuuki felt like the answer to the silent scream.

"I got more money today" Hitsugi muttered, lightly swaying side to side.

"You did? How much?"

"Only 1200 yen" he spoke sadly.

Yuuki sighed. "That's… This really IS going to take a while, huh?"

"I'm afraid so…" Hitsugi leaned his head on Yuuki's "How much you got so far?"

"100750 yen… Plus the 1200, I have…. 101950 yen.

"Hey, you're getting there" Hitsugi grinned, kissing the other's head.

Yuuki gently pulled away "But slowly…"

_**As always, I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update. I'm going to be bad and blame it on my boyfriend. It is his fault in someways...**_

_**Anyway, there's a new slash for you! **_

_**NightmareHitsugi/LycaonYuuki **_


End file.
